Enemy Lines
by RebelliousAngelXD
Summary: Adam is the Violent and Cocky son of Magneto(Erik) who fears himself and his power, Shiloh is the Kind and Caring daughter of Professor X(Charles) who fears her parents disappointment. Two individuals, each playing a different role in the war and fighting against the mold that has been set by their parents influence, Two Mutants fighting against the love they feel for their enemy
1. Aquatic Eyes

"Professor, what are we doing here?"

Storm asks, her silver eyes darting around the dingy bar that Charles Xavier had asked her to drive him to. The dingy bar that was exactly five hours away from any sort of civilization. The bar has dark brown walls, in some places peeling, exposing the pistachio coat underneath. A couple of tables are placed here and there each a different type of table but having the same foldable red chairs. It's also dimly lit by a few lights hanging on the ceiling but most of the lights are missing bulbs or just don't work in general. The floor is dark wood with spots scattered around of different stains that it has encountered over the years.

In complete honesty, this is not somewhere Storm would have imagined herself to be with the Professor, or anyone for that matter. The professor does not respond just moves his wheelchair towards the dirty looking bar to their right, his head turning here and there, Storm knowing he's scanning the minds of everyone in attendance. Once he nears the bar, the floor boards squeaking underneath the chairs weight, the woman on the other side, a scrawny red head with dark brown baggy eyes, smiles at them. Her crooked teeth glistening in the neon purple light of the bar sign.

"Well Hello There." She says cheerfully, Storm picking up on a Southern accent.

"We don't usually have outsiders, especially not classy people like ya'll. My Names Cathy Lee, straight out of Tennessee what can I do for ya'll?" Professor X smiles politely at the lady,

"I have heard about these fights that you take place every Friday." Cathy smiles even wider,

"Oh Yeah! We have what we like to call Cage Fighting, and ya'll are just in time. It's about to start in a minute or two. Just head on back to the backroom, Betsy will be taking bets if you feel lucky." Charles Xavier smiles and bows his head in politeness,

"Thank you madam." Cathy blushes and smiles again.

Storm walks behind the professor as they make their way across the empty bar and to the open door. The closer they get the louder and clearer the voices inside get. To the point where Storm can understand that someone on a microphone is announcing. They walk in and are greeted by a large cage, Steel fence about 9 feet tall is wrapped around a dirt pit, and around the fence are little stumps which are meant to be benches for the people. Storm furrows her brows still not sure what the professor is doing here. She snaps out of her thoughts as the Professor moves forward and sits in the front, in the walk way of the benches. He looks over his shoulder at her and pats the empty stump next to him. Storm sighs but walks over and sits down, crossing her legs and scrunching her nose as she spots traces of blood on the dirt.

"Don't make that face; you've been around far worse." Charles says, laughing as Storm glares at him.

"Professor what are we doing here?" She asks once again.

"We are recruiting the son of a good friend of mine." He replies,

"I caught word he was around here a couple of days ago and well Katera wants me to bring him to the academy." Storm smiles and pats the Professor on the shoulder, knowing that he can never say no to his wife, Katera or his daughter Shiloh Elaine.

There miracle baby since they had been trying for years and just as they were about to give up, had arrived. A very good girl, great grades in school and excelling in leveling up her abilities which was the ability to control anything involving Nature. Let it be Weather, Plants, or Animals, she could mend it or bend it to her liking.

A very powerful ability that could cause quite the bit of destruction, which had occurred but minor when she was an infant. After throwing a tantrum, a stampede of forest animals had attacked Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's. A smile built on Storm's face as she remembered Logan's face as Bunnies attacked his legs, the 'Fluffy Monsters' as he called them, scratching up his legs. Storm turned as she heard the professor chuckle,

"That was quite funny." Storm opened her mouth to respond but shut it, as a siren sounded around the make shift Arena.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to Cage Fighting!" Yelled the short and pudgy old man, who was wearing a top hat, probably to hide his balding head.

"The first to enter is the challenger, Ricky!" A short tank of a man walked in flexing his rather large and slightly gross muscles while he smiled.

"And our reigning champion for exactly 432 days, when he first made his appearance, Adam Carter!" The crowd erupted and Storm noticed that Charles watched intently the doors, his eyes widening as the boy entered the arena.

He was tall about 6'5, and well-toned. His Chest exposed and revealing his abs and muscular arms, he wore a loose pair of pants, showing the dents in his hips. He had chiseled features a squared jaw, high cheekbones, thin lips, and a thin but slight long nose that just added a mysterious look to his face. He had Dirty Blonde hair that was spiked up a bit and a bit of 5 o'clock stubble. But what drew storm in was his seriousness as he walked in and his eyes. His eyes were a light shade of blue, so light they looked almost aqua but something about them made her feel like she knew him or knew those eyes from somewhere. His whole face made her feel like she had seen him or seen someone who looked like him.

He walked in front of the man and the the man only came up to his shoulder. A bell rang and the fight started, the shorter man, named Ricky swung first, and the younger male who could be no older than 23 ducks and shoots his fist up. His knuckles connecting with Ricky's chin, making him fall backwards. The younger male takes advantage and climbs on top of him throwing punch after punch, each fist connecting to the man's face and leaving some sort of mark. A bruise, a scratch, or even a bump.

Ricky bucks up and Adam flips off him standing up and putting his fists up in a defense position, the blood on them glistening. Ricky's face is completely covered in blood but he doesn't stop, he charges for Adam crashing into him and making the both of them hit the fence. Adam snarls and pushes him off throwing up his elbow and crashing it against his face. A sickening crack filling the arena before, Ricky stumbles back and lets out a groan, before shaking his head.

He runs at the boy again and Adam tries to move aside but the man grabs on of his belt loops and tugs him down to the ground. Adam lands with a thud and blocks his face as Ricky climbs on top of him beginning to weakly punch him, his face swelled up and drenched in blood. Adam grabs Ricky's tank top and lifts him easily, the older man weakening by the second. The younger male wraps his arm around his neck and adjusts his fingers in a specific spot; he adds pressure, his muscles contracting. A few seconds pass and just as everyone is about to ask what's going on, Ricky falls limply to the ground.

His body dropping with a heavy and loud thud, and the crowd begins to chant, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!"

The crowd erupts and the announcer and a couple of guys come in. The guys pick up Ricky and drag him out, while the Announcer grasps Adam's hand a huge smile on the short man's face.

"The winner once again is ADAM CARTER!"

The crowd begins to chant his name and Adam just wipes his face before ripping his hand out of the Announcers and walks out. Charles watches before looking at Storm, indicating that they are going to follow him. They make their way through the crowd, most of them ignoring them as they collected their winnings and a few other cursing under their breath having bet for Ricky. Once they make their way to the hallway behind the Arena they head down it, Charles using his mind control to make a body guard leave them alone.

"He's in that room." Charles said, pointing to one of the seven doors in the hall. Storm nods and they make their way over before she knocks and opens the door. Charles enters first and then she does, Adam is sitting on a chair a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

He know wears a white t-shirt, but that's the only change since he is still wearing the pants and sneakers from the match. His Converse still having evidence of the earlier battle. His eyes are on them the minute they enter, even as he releases the smoke from his nose.

"What do you want?" He says coldly, his voice deep and rough. He stands up and heads to the other side of the room picking up a duffel bag.

"We wanted to have a word with you."

Charles says calmly, watching him with a strange emotion that Storm cannot place. Adam looks at them and shakes his head inhaling his cigarette again and walking past them to the door.

"So does everybody else, everyone out there wants to have a word with the reigning champ. What makes you different?" He says cockily as he opens the door, looking over his shoulder at them. Storm rolls her eyes, as she watches him release a new cloud of smoke with a smirk on his face.

Charles Xavier reads his mind and catches a hint of curiosity but also something he doesn't expect. A tiny idea hidden in the back of his mind, the idea that maybe this is the man his mother was talking about. Charles looks into his Aqua Blue eyes, the same eyes of his mother and takes a deep breath.

"Because… I knew your mother and father."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

"I can see the flower upon which my life grows, blooming into a rose. See the hope and courage in the strength of the petals. As long as I am I will be. The flower will never wilt or die. As my life grows back, I shall become strong. I shall only become dependent on one. That one will be me. I will rise with my petals high. My life as a flower will bloom and prosper as I grow. I may not be the pick of the patch but I am just as beautiful as the rest. I will stand as one but not a lonely soul. The tears will be far from my smile."

The older woman puts down her booklet on the desk and looks at the class of less than twenty mutants. She has dark brown hair with specks of gray her and therewith pixie like features. A thin face, almond shaped eyes, thin nose and slightly thin lips. Her eyes a deep brown look around the class as she fixes her Black blazer over a White button up shirt, a matching black skirt covering just below her knee.

"Can anyone tell me what the poem writer Chase is talking about in this poem?" No one in the class raises their hands and she smiles gently,

"Mr. Romero?" A boy with Shaggy Ginger hair and thick rimmed glasses looks up.

"Umm… I don't really know Ms. Xavier. To not hide yourself?" Katera Xavier nods her head, "You are a few inches away from the mark but close." The boy smiles and her eyes drift around the class, a hand rises up and she smiles,

"Yes, Ms. Xavier?" The girl smiles and leans forward in her chair.

The girl has Chocolaty brown hair which is pulled back in a ponytail, revealing her pale crème skin and thin face. She has Hazel eyes which are hidden behind a pair of squared glasses and a thin nose with naturally pink lips. Each feature perfect for her short frame just barely coming in between 5'3 and 5'4.

"The poem clearly talks about the importance of knowing yourself. The poet is clearly writing this as a way for people that probably think that they aren't beautiful to know that they are. That they are special no matter what they believe."

"Exactly Miss Xavier!" Her mother said proudly causing her to blush.

"Now, if you turn to page three-"

A knock stopped her mid-sentence and the door opened, one of the teachers, Delilah Fern walked in. Her Pink hair tied in a braid down her back; her matching pink eyes scan the class before stopping on Shiloh Elaine. She whispers something to Katera and the older woman nods.

"Class, Ms. Fern will be taking over the class for the remainder of the period while I go and do something, Shiloh." She says and the seventeen year old senior nods picking up her notebook and pen. Walking to the front and out the door, before stopping and waiting for her mom.

The older woman closes the door and begins walking towards her father's office; the click of her black heels the only sound in the empty hall.

"What's going on, Mom?"

"It seems your father has a matter to discuss with the both of us. Also, good job finding the meaning in that poem." Shiloh's cheeks redden at the praise,

"Do you know about what?" Her mom stops and turns on her heel to look at her. "Honey, do you remember Haven?" Shiloh nods,

"Haven was your best friend when you were younger right?" Katera nods,

"Well Haven and I we lived together for three years, when she was fifteen her father was very abusive and when her mother passed away, he tried to turn the abuse on her. Haven was a mutant as well and couldn't control her ability, when her father tried to attack her; she used her ability which was to stop someone from using their powers or to control someone. She controlled him and accidentally killed him." Shiloh's eyes widen and her mother nods.

"She always carried that, and when I met her your father she met him as well and helped her. Then she suddenly disappeared and your father recently got word that she had a son. He wants to speak to us about him." Shiloh nods and they continue walking, she wants to ask her more questions but know that her mother has always been the type of person to tell you things you only need to know at that moment.

Once they reach her Father's office, her mother knocks before entering. Her father is seated on the other side of his desk and smiles affectionately at the two women as they enter; Storm is leaning against the wall and waves as she spots her. Shiloh closes the door and turns finally spotting the boy- well man seated in the chair.

His back is to her and all she can see are his broad shoulders and his spikey dirty blonde hair, as well as the white t-shirt he wears. Her Mother walks around the desk and stands behind her father squeezing his shoulders as her eyes land on the boy.

"I have called the both of you to let you know of our newest staff member, Adam Carter." He points to the man who doesn't turn or introduce him, just runs a hand through his hair.

"He will be teaching a self-defense class for the seniors and will also be taking a couple of courses in Ability practice." Her mother nods and goes around the desk sticking her hand out,

"I'm Katera Xavier." The man stands and Shiloh bites her lip at his tallness and the way his muscles ripple underneath his t-shirt as he stands.

"Adam Carter." He says his voice rough.

"You have your mother's eyes." She comments and Adam nods rubbing the side of his mouth with his thumb.

"Now, Shiloh can you show Mr. Carter to his room. Its number 324. Also, please assist him in anything he might need." Shiloh agrees and walks to her father taking the keys from his hand.

"Welcome Home Dad." She says softly smiling at her father.

"I missed you too, Elaine." He says back affectionately, his blue eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiles.

"If you will follow me please, Mr. Carter." The man grabs a bag and Shiloh opens the door for him. He walks through the doorway, his close proximity allowing her to smell his cologne. She walks out and closes the door behind her and leading the way down the hall.

The minute the door closes, Katera releases a sob, plopping down heavily into the chair as she covers her eyes.

"Oh My God." She cries, her voice muffled by her palms. Charles moves his wheelchair over to her and stops right in front of her. He grasps her wrists and slowly removes them from her face, her red tinted eyes looking at him. "Where is she?" She asks.

Charles stays silent and looks away from her, "She died giving birth to him."

Katera stares down at their intertwined palms and a tear falls down her cheek. The pain tearing at her heart and cutting the old scars that she had healed with hope of seeing her once again. Charles looks at Storm who understands and leaves the room, closing the door with a soft click.

"He blames himself for her death." "What?" She says in disbelief.

"His ability, even as a newborn was strong. As well as Deadly, when he was born as he cried his ability affected his mother."

"But it wasn't his fault, He was to young-"

"But he doesn't know any better, His mother left him a note telling him to search for us. He never did in fear that he would kill everyone, he's tried to stay away from any sort of civilization."

"He's just like Haven."

"And like Erik." The older woman freezes and stares at him.

"No… That's impossible."

"No, he's the son of Magneto. He's just like him. Hiding his emotions behind a mask, in his case a mask of cockiness, selfishness, and rage. He pushes people away just like Haven, to the point where they leave and he doesn't have to fear the outcome. He's the two wrongs in Haven and Erik, but just like the two of them, he's emotionally weak and is a ticking time bomb."

Charles moves away and looks out the window. "But I worry more about him."

"Why?" His wife stands and grips his shoulder.

"Because unlike Erik and Haven, who didn't know how strong their ability was, he knows. He knows his mutation is strong and can destroy, and he fears it. He fears himself."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So… Your names Shiloh?" Adam asks after a while, his eyes taking in the elegant design of the hall.

"Yeah." She says turning to look at him, completely perplexed by his eyes.

"Like that one movie with the small dog." She sighs and nods,

"Yes like the movie." She grumbles.

"Makes sense since you're so tiny." He comments patting her head. Elaine growls slightly and turns to glare at him,

"I am not tiny, don't touch me, and it's not my fault that you grew like a bean stalk alright." She walks up the steps and continues down another hall which is the students and staff dorms. Adam chuckles before raising his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, Okay sorry. Touchy subject for you shrimp?" She feels her blood boiling, her teeth clenching as she can hear him chuckling.

"This is your room." She says through clenched teeth as she gives him his keys.

"My room is 289 which is two halls down. If you need anything just ask me."

"Thanks Shorty." He says chuckling again as she glares at him, before turning on her heel and stalking off.

**(Here's the first chapter of my story. This is probably going to be pretty long since I'm going to try to combine this with the new movie that just came out, Days of Future Past. Anyway review you guys, it means a lot to me and please don't be a ghost reader that is one of my biggest pet peeves.)**


	2. The Beginning

"Did you hear we have a new teacher?"

Shiloh looked up from reading her book, a spoon dangling from her mouth. Mariah Cervantes sat down in front of her best friend, a huge pearly white smile illuminating her face as she put down her bowl of cereal. Her Black hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail, showing her flawless dark mocha skin. Her Bright green eyes having a tinge of purple around the pupil, showing her excitement.

"Uh-Huh." Shiloh said around her spoon, taking it out and getting another spoonful of oatmeal before replacing it, and turning the page in her book.

"Hello? Earth to Shiloh. Girl, we have a YOUNG new teacher and your being a kill joy."

She pouted, as she put her finger above the warm water in her cup. She began to move it in a circular motion, the water and the tea that was escaping from the tea bag moving in a small vortex in the purple cup. Shiloh removed the spoon and put it in her oatmeal bowl,

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of the training facility." She mumbled, taking a sip of her orange juice. Mariah rolled her eyes,

"Calm down Goody Two shoes." She responds smiling widely as her friend glares at her.

"So, have you met the teacher yet?" She sighs, and it's her turn to roll her eyes.

"Yes, you and him would get along since your both assholes." Mariah giggles and gets a spoonful of her frosted flakes.

"Oh… We would get along, huh?" She wiggles her eyebrows and Shiloh groans.

"Can you not? I just ate." Mariah smiles and takes another drink of her tea, quickly swallowing.

"Slept on the wrong side of the bed this morning, or do you just not like him?"

"Let's just say we didn't start off on a good note." Shiloh stands up and puts her plates in the sink of the kitchen, staring out the window across the lawn of the grounds.

"So… I'm taking it he made fun of you?" Mariah responds taking a sip of her chamomile tea, Shiloh looking at her in surprise.

"How did you…?"

"Face it Shiloh, You always see the good in people, except when it comes to your height. What'd he say to you?" She crosses her arms over her chest and sighs,

"He called me Tiny, Shrimp, and Shorty. Then said that my name made sense because of the movie with the dog." Mariah bites her lip and covers her mouth, coughing to stop herself from laughing.

"Wow… He must be good at pushing people's buttons." Shiloh shrugs and walks back to the table, sitting down at the long table.

"Does Freddy have the same class as us?" Mariah instantly lights up at the mention of her boyfriend, a senior just like them.

"Yup, he said he would meet us outside." She nods and flicks a piece of cereal from the top of the table. "Did you hear about what's going on with Rogue and Iceman?" Shiloh looks up, instantly paying attention.

"No what?"

"Well rumor has it that Rogue, caught Iceman and Kitty in a very compromising position at the training facility the other day. She was pissed as in P-I-S-S-E-D. They had this whole huge fight and she said that if he were to ever talk to her again they would break up."

Shiloh shook her head, "Poor Kitty." She whispered, knowing that her friend had been crushing on the Iceman ever since she first stepped foot in the school. But wouldn't make a single move in fear of ruining his relationship with Rogue.

"I'm just saying, their relationship is hanging by a thread and with Rogue's jealousy issue, I give them about a week." Mariah stood and Shiloh took in her friends clothing.

She wore a pair of light grey work out tights, with a form fitting yellow tank top showing off her well-endowed breasts. A pair of yellow and grey running shoes are on her feet completing the look, a look only she could ever pull off. Compared to Shiloh, Mariah looked like a goddess.

Shiloh wore a White V-neck with a black spaghetti strap underneath, black running shorts that showed her slim pale legs, and her black and white workout sneakers. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a few strands of her hair in her face, the rebels that never did what she wanted them to do. She had left her glasses in her room and wore her contacts; she looked like any normal girl would.

"Shiloh?"

"Huh?" She said snapping out of her thoughts and looking at her friend.

"I asked if you wanted to head on out already."

"Oh… Yeah, sure."

She stands up and both teens walk out the kitchen and head down the hall to the glass doors leading outside. Mariah grasps the gold handle and pulls it open, the sun momentarily blinding them. The minute they walk out the first thing they notice is the separate groups. Sitting at the tables are all the guys, all of them having glares on their faces as they look at the group of girls. All the females huddled around the newest teachers, whose height only allows them to see his hair in the mass of girls.

"Well, he must be fine." She says in a low tone before smiling as she skips over to her boyfriend Freddy. The tan muscular tank of a teen smiling at his girlfriend before picking her up with ease. She wraps her arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and kisses him gently. Shiloh watches and rolls her eyes trying hard to hold back a gagging noise,

"Get a room." She grumbles.

"Not enjoying the view Kickstand?" Says a husky voice that makes a shiver run up her spine, her blood already boiling. She turns her head to the left and sure enough standing there with a cocky smirk on his face, is Mr. Carter.

"Don't call me Kickstand." She growls, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh right… You have an issue with your height, Sorry Smurf." She glares at him and he smirks, chuckling lowly.

"Anyway, you mind helping me with the attendance?" She looks at him, a plan concocting in her mind and smiles innocently,

"You need to learn your student's names don't you, Green Giant?"

She turns on her heels and walks over to Mariah and Freddy, turning back to see the small mischievous smile on her teacher's face. Her heart patter a bit in fear of what he will call her next but she calms down as she stands near her friends.

"My Name is Mr. Carter, but you guys can call me Mr. A or Carter. I will be teaching your self-defense class. Now when I call your name say here, alright Freddy Alcala." Freddy raised his hand,

"Here." Carter looked up and nodded.

"I saw you." Mariah says pushing her friend with her shoulder.

"Saw what?"

"That little bickering between you and Coach Carter there." Shiloh rolls her eyes,

"Smurf." Carter calls out his eyes landing on Shiloh. Her cheeks redden as some of the class looks over at her, some snickering. While others look on in amusement and surprise at the new teacher already going after a student, especially the daughter of Charles Xavier.

"Smurf? Are you here?" Adam says giving her a cheeky smile. She still doesn't budge and his smile grows even more impossibly big,

"Oompa Loompa? Tiny Tim? Lil Bit?" Her cheeks redden even more, her nails digging into her palms, and her teeth clenching. To the point where the pressure in her ears gets uncomfortable.

"Shiloh?" The teenager gives him a look, before raising her hand,

"Here." She says angrily, Mariah even staring at her in surprise at the anger that one word could hold.

"Ah… There you are. Thought I lost you in the crowd." The group of students snicker before they return to their side conversations continuing to listen as Carter continues his attendance. Shiloh can feel the anger building as she glares at Adam. The urge to cry climbing up her throat and Shiloh has to bite her lip to force herself to stop.

"Shi, you okay honey?" Freddy gently squeezes her shoulder and the younger of the three nods,

"Yeah I'm fine." She whispers, cocking her head down lightly, hiding behind her bangs. She bites her lip, trying to make the pain overcome her urge to cry, at being utterly humiliated in front of everyone. Who the hell did he think he was? Matter of factly, did he forget who she was? She doesn't look up even as he starts to talk, explaining that they would be starting off their first session with a pairing activity.

"Girls pair up with Girls and Boys pair up with the boys. You get three minutes." He calls out and Mariah pulls her gently to her side Shiloh still not looking up.

"Shiloh? He was just joking." Mariah says as they make their way to a spot a few feet away from the others. Shiloh doesn't answer just watches Mr. Carter as he instructs what they are meant to do. It's pretty simple moves, your opponent throws a hit and you just dodge.

"Shiloh?"

"Mariah, Can we not talk about this? I know he was joking but I just don't like him making fun of my height okay?"

Mariah rolls her eyes and throws a slow punch which Shiloh easily blocks by just stepping to the side. Shiloh returns the punch and Mariah ducks, dropping her weight down and crouching before elegantly rising back up. She kicks at her left side and Shiloh blocks it with her forearm. Mariah smirks and dodges Shiloh's next punch.

"Ya know, Maybe he has a height fetish." Shiloh laughs out loud and then yelps as Mariah gets a good kick to her right thigh. She glares at her and Mariah giggles,

"That's what ya get for laughing while we are in class." Mariah teases before lifting a hand to wave to her boyfriend. The younger of the two females rolls her eyes and kicks high, her foot connecting with her best friends shoulder. The taller girl crying out as she tips over, falling onto the grass. Shiloh laughs lightly as she walks over extending her hand.

"That's what you get when you are too busy making googly eyes to your boyfriend in class." Mariah snorts and takes the extended hand pulling herself up,

"Touché." Both girls laugh and continue the practice, halfway through the practice, Shiloh hearing the heavy roar of a Motorcycle engine.

"Hey isn't that Summers?" Mariah says wiping off the sweat from her forehead.

"I don't know." She says narrowing her eyes in an attempt to see clearer but all she is able to make out is a small figure riding off down the road of the woods. Shiloh shrugs and continues practicing, but can't seem to ignore the nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

**(Second chapter is up and running. So as you know or don't know, this story is set in XMEN: The last stand, so you guys pretty much know what's going on. That is just a hint for you guys, so you can kind of know what might happen next chapter. Anyways review, Favorite, or just follow any little bit helps and keeps me motivated. See ya later!)**


End file.
